


True Friendship

by Aleksei_Dubov



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleksei_Dubov/pseuds/Aleksei_Dubov
Summary: This is just a tiny beginning to a small idea. What if Lily Evans wasn’t the only good influence Severus ever had in his life? What if he had true friends to turn to when she rejected him? Well, in this alternate rendition of his sorting feast, he meets two boys who could become just that.





	True Friendship

As the feast appeared, Evan Rosier turned to his friend Marek with a lightly teasing grin. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were happy one of your own got sentenced to the Lion’s Den.”

“You’d be right,” Marek snorted, shaking his head. “Sirius is an arrogant, ill mannered bully, and I didn’t realize until I went back last summer just how nice it was to be away from him.”

“I can imagine.” A quiet voice murmured off to his left, obviously not meant to be overheard.

Turning, Marek saw that it was one of the new first years. He was pale and thin with lanky, shoulder length black hair. Between that and the hunched, cowed way he held himself, Marek could see how his cousin would have identified this kid as a target. He sighed sadly, “got to you already, did he?”

The boy just nodded without raising his eyes; his hair rolled over his shoulder to hide his face.

“Hey, chin up now,” Evan said gently, reaching across the table and prodding the kid’s head up with a single finger while ignoring his flinch. “You’re in Slytherin, and we look after our own.”

Hesitantly meeting first Evan’s eyes then Marek’s before lowering them to the table again, the boy emphasized, “but you said HE’s your own.”

“He’s my cousin,” Marek affirmed calmly, “But family loyalty can only stretch so far.”

“Yeah, and so far it’s stretched to you not retaliating,” Evan laughed, but then he sobered. “Not that family loyalty seems to mean much to him.”

“No, but just because he acts like that doesn’t mean I should do the same. As long as I keep ignoring it, I’ll know he’s still the one in the wrong.” Marek responded smugly before turning his back to his new self-appointed charge. “Besides, Sirius hates being ignored, so it doubles as retaliation in itself. Got that kid?”

“Yeah,” was the soft, shaky reply spoken from behind the curtain of hair.

Feeling a strong protective instinct rising, Marek decided it was time to table the Sirius bashing and get to know this shy, soft-spoken new Slytherin Who had already made an enemy of his cousin. With a wave of his hand he moved on. “So anyway, that’s enough about him. I’m Marek Black, and this is my friend Evan Rosier. What’s your name?”

“Severus Snape.”


End file.
